User talk:Zombra866
Welcome Hi, welcome to Champions Online Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Costume Weapons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Heaven's Agent (Talk) 02:20, October 27, 2009 Munitions Page First, thank you for your recent additions and organization to the Costume Weapons articles. I noticed your comment on the munitions article and I believe a transparent table will allow you to achieve the format you're looking for. I put the default pistol options in one as an example; it's possible to vary the number of weapon options displayed in each row, though I wouldn't recommended more than four, as the image sizes would have to start getting small. Let me know what you think, and if you feel it will do the job. One other thing I noted is that on some of your image uploads you licensed them as Public Domain; as we don't own the assets depicted in game screenshots, we don't have the authorization to release those screenshots as Public Domain. That said, I have modified a basic Fair Use template for use with screenshots. Just throw the code in the text area when you upload an image and the wiki software should add it. Once gain, thank you for your contributions thus far; I hope to see more from you in the future. If you have any questions or concerns, please feel free to contact me via my Talk Page. Take care. -- Heaven's Agent 13:36, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Reply to Heaven's Agent Thank you Heaven's Agent! That table magic you performed looks wonderful. That first row with the starting pistols is simply dreamy. Of course, until this moment, if asked what a transparent table was, I would have replied that it's probably something that ghosts eat their dinner off of. I'm inclined to take a stab at it with the rest of the page, but feel like I'm attempting drunken brain surgery with a hacksaw ... so don't be surprised if the page gets torn to pieces. Still, nothing ventured, etc. As for the licensing stuff, yeah. I just noticed the warning a couple times: this image may be burned to the ground since you didn't attach license info. I proceeded to take a wild stab at which option I should choose. Thanks for the tip. I know! I can try out the tables thing on the Archery page. Less to mess up there. Thanks again and keep up the great work. --Zombra866 16:44, October 27, 2009 (UTC) :By all means, tinker away; I know stumbling my way through an article is where I started, and it's a good way to learn. If you come up against any walls or have any questions needing answered, feel free to ask. -- Heaven's Agent 17:35, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Fan Content Considerations Greetings! I'd be interested in your thoughts pertaining my most recent Blog Entry, Fan-Content, Part the First. It's important to me to continue to allow fan content within the project, but it's also important that its implementation within the wiki be well defined. Over the next several weeks I hope to create a project policy for just such a purpose, and any feedback you may have on the topic is both welcome and appreciated. -- Heaven's Agent 18:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC)